El secreto de sus labios
by Cadiie Mustang
Summary: Erik se había pasado años creyendo que su razón para luchar eran los mutantes, pero mientras más y más lo pensaba, la única persona que se le venía a la cabeza era Charles, su viejo amigo. Porque aunque creía que la causa mutante era primordial, si había alguien por quien moría por proteger era Charles Xavier. [CHERIK]
1. I

**Saludos gente bonita.**

Soy totalmente nueva en el fandom, recién me entero de la dulzura de esta pareja gracias a mi estimada y muy querida amiga y partner **Nayen Lemunantu** , con quién escribí esta historia en **coautoría** ; gracias por traerme a este bello mundo, corazona mía.

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes de X-men pertenecen a Marvel y a sus diferentes autores y dueños legales.

* * *

 **EL SECRETO DE SUS LABIOS**

 _Amar duele. Es como entregarse a ser desollado y saber que en cualquier momento la otra persona podría irse llevándose tu piel._

Susan Sontag

 **I**

¿Cuánto había pasado desde que no había visto a Charles? Erik no lo sabría decir con seguridad. Un par de meses, tal vez más… Sus asuntos lo mantenían ocupado, siempre viajando por todo el mundo, reclutando mutantes. Pero fuera como fuera, siempre terminaba volviendo a Nueva York, siempre terminaba volviendo a Charles.

Suspiró cansado. A veces sólo volvía para hacerle una visita rápida. Llegaba a la mansión por las noches y se colaba hasta el estudio, donde sabía que Charles estaría sentado elegantemente junto a la chimenea leyendo algún libro. En noches como esa no existía el sueño, se la pasaban conversando, trazando planes para el futuro, se tomaban unas copas de whisky y jugaban una partida de ajedrez. Pero cuando salía el sol, Erik volvía a marcharse. Magneto siempre tenía asuntos que atender.

Aunque todo se sentía diferente ahora. La necesidad de estar con Charles era demasiado intensa, tanto que suspendió sus planes a la mitad, tomó el primer vuelo que salía hacia Nueva York y prácticamente atravesó a la carrera toda Columbia para estar fuera del auditorio donde el profesor Charles Xavier daba una conferencia sobre genética. Erik llegó justo a tiempo.

Las puertas dobles se abrieron de par en par y salieron un montón de alumnos, todos sonriendo animados. Erik habría podido jurar que les brillaban los ojos, y no le sorprendía. Charles tenía ese poder; siempre lograba inspirar a los demás, sacar a flote lo mejor de sí mismos. Erik podía asegurarlo, porque lo había vivido en carne propia.

Finalmente, después de que salieron todos los estudiantes, Charles atravesó la puerta. Venía caminando tranquilo, con una mano guardada en el bolsillo delantero de su pantalón de tela y su maletín de cuero marrón balanceándose en su mano derecha. Llevaba puesta una de sus levitas, la que lograba acentuar su masculina cintura, bajo ésta una camisa con un par de botones abiertos dejaba entrever una pálida y suave piel. Erik lo vio lanzar una broma al colega que venía a su lado, pasarse una mano por el pelo para despejarse la mirada y oyó el bufido que soltó a los segundos, cuando los bucles castaños le volvieron a caer sobre la frente. Justo en ese instante sus miradas se conectaron. Charles se paró justo frente a él y lo atravesó con su mirada cobalto, en sus facciones logró ver un atisbo de confusión, que fue reemplazada a los segundos por una sonrisa.

Erik sintió que se podría haber congelado ahí mismo.

—Profesor —saludó. Una sonrisa mínima, pero innegable, le curvaba los labios—. Tanto tiempo sin verte. Te ves bien, Charles.

Erik podría haber jurado que hubo un momento en que Charles perdió el habla; lo vio abrir la boca y cerrarla inmediatamente, al parecer quería ordenar las ideas que tenía revoloteando en su mente. Se miraba tan tierno son ese ceño fruncido… A los segundos, Charles suspiró profundo y se vio más relajado.

—Tú tampoco pierdes la elegancia, Erik. —Charles se acercó y palmeó su hombro para expresar un gesto de bienvenida—. ¿Qué haces aquí? Apuesto a que no sólo pasabas por la ciudad comprando recuerdos para los amigos...

Erik soltó una carcajada como respuesta. ¿Él, Erik Lehnsherr comprando recuerdos para los amigos? ¡Era ridículo! Sobre todo, porque la única persona que le importaba estaba de pie justo frente a él, tan malditamente adorable como siempre, tocando su hombro con la dosis justa de firmeza y delicadeza. Sintió como si su contacto provocara rayos de electricidad a través de su cuerpo.

—¡Claro que no estaba simplemente de paso! —respondió enderezándose y acercándose un poco más a Charles. Estaba a centímetros de él, tanto que incluso podía sentir el suave aroma de su colonia y ver ese par de pecas que decoraban su nariz—. Te parece si vamos a tomar un café… Por ti, hasta acepto que en lugar de café elijas té para ambos.

—¡Qué considerado! —respondió Charles con la dosis exacta de sarcasmo que necesitaba para sentir que su relación era natural—. Conozco un lugar dónde venden un té de doce flores que sabe excepcional y claro, venden también otras bebidas. —Erik sólo asintió en respuesta y vio al otro sonreír genuinamente.

Comenzaron a caminar rumbo a su destino, Erik observaba todo a su alrededor, ya que no creyó que las cosas cambiaran tanto; pero era demasiado perceptivo en cuanto a Charles, por lo que no pudo evitar sentir la incomodidad de él y esperó a que tuviera la oportunidad para hablar sin tapujos, como siempre habían hecho.

—A todo esto, ¿por qué estás aquí? —Fue la pregunta con la cual Charles rompió el hielo.

Erik tuvo que aclararse la garganta antes de poder responder. Ambos caminaban codo a codo, tranquilos. Iban tan cerca el uno del otro que a veces sus cuerpos se rozaban debido al movimiento. Pero ese contacto, aunque mínimo, hacía que a Erik se le erizara el vello de los antebrazos.

—¿Te parece si lo hablamos en la cafetería? —respondió un poco evadiendo el tema, aunque francamente, no sabía a qué esperaba, ¿al momento perfecto? ¡Vaya tontería! Él no era de los que creyera en esas idioteces, pero… Pero todo era diferente cuando se trataba de Charles—. La perspectiva de probar un té con sabor a doce flores se oye fabulosa. —Y al igual que Charles usó el sarcasmo para ocultar su nerviosismo.

Como respuesta, Charles rio.

El constante roce entre ellos al momento de caminar era algo que no pasó desapercibido por él y tampoco por su compañero; era perfecto realmente, le hacía pensar en la experiencia de estar caminando lado a lado como tantas veces lo habían hecho en el pasado y como todas esas veces siempre era para demostrar que eran más que inseparables.

A lo lejos, logró ver un edificio en restauración, en la planta alta; sobre la puerta, colgaba un cartel con el nombre "Aromas" tallado en madera. Erik se dio cuenta que al llegar, Charles pasó de un estado tranquilo a uno alterado, evidenciándolo con una mueca infantil impresa en el rostro; él sólo rio.

—Realmente te ves bien el día de hoy, Charles —le dijo sonriendo.

—¿Te parezco gracioso? Mejor ya entremos, quiero pedir también un pastel y comer algo, muero de hambre. ¿Conseguiste almorzar durante tu travesía?

A decir verdad, Erik ni siquiera podía recordar la última vez que había comido decentemente. Dos días atrás, estaba en Europa junto a Emma y Azazel intentando dar con el paradero de un club clandestino donde obligaban a luchar a mutantes. Habían logrado encontrar a un informante, y había sido una frase suya la que le había hecho pensar una y otra vez en Charles: «Habría dado lo que fuera por tener alguien por quien luchar.»

Erik se había pasado años creyendo que su razón para luchar eran los mutantes, pero mientras más y más lo pensaba, la única persona que se le venía a la cabeza era Charles, su viejo amigo. Al final había dejado a Emma a cargo de todo y había cruzado medio mundo para llegar hasta él. Pero no podía decirle todo aquello, ¿o sí?

—Digamos que la comida no ha sido mi prioridad estos días —respondió mientras abría la puerta del local para dejarle la pasada a Charles—. Pero te sigo en lo que sea que pidas. —Avanzó hasta Charles desde atrás, le puso una mano en la cintura y lo guio hasta una mesa medio escondida en un rincón, un lugar que les daría un poco de privacidad.

El lugar que escogió Erik era cálido y privado. Su contacto se rompió al momento de ambos quitarse el saco que llevaban puestos; Erik, en un gesto cortés, corrió la silla para invitar a Charles a sentarse y seguido, tomó asiento justo frente a él... de esa forma, era imposible evitar miradas. Así como en el ajedrez, era un juego de enfrentamiento psicológico, por lo que la plática debía ser igual de importante.

Apenas se sentaron a la mesa, se les acercó una mesera que les dio la bienvenida al restaurante y le puso la carta sobre la mesa.

—Me das una tetera con el de doce flores y un baguette caliente de queso suizo con verdura y aceite de olivo —dijo Charles con una sonrisa, sin necesidad de revisar la carta.

—Claro, señor. —La mesera anotó su orden y luego se giró hacia Erik—. ¿Y para usted qué sería?

—Tráeme lo mismo —respondió él sin prestarle la más mínima atención a la mesara, ni a la comida.

A decir verdad, no estaba seguro de conseguir probar algo, ahora que estaba sentado ahí, justo frente a Charles, dejándose perder en sus ojos azules tan claros. De pronto sintió que el nudo que tenía en el estómago se cerraba más. La mesera se fue después de anotar su orden, pero ninguno de los dos pareció notarlo, porque no habían dejado de mirarse en ningún momento.

—Así que estabas dando una clase… —mencionó a la pasada, mirándolo fijo a los ojos—. ¡Te queda bien este rol de profesor! —Estiró el brazo y palmeó un poco el hombro de Charles, bajó acariciando con la palma abierta todo el largo de su brazo hasta posarla sobre su mano, apretándola un poco—. No podía dejar de pensar en ti.

Erik vio como Charles abrió sus ojos, tal vez por la sorpresa; no podía juzgarlo, él no era del tipo de persona que va por la vida expresando de esa forma sus sentimientos, mucho menos si es así de directo. Posterior a eso, se sonrojó y Erik le vio meditar un tiempo antes de hablar nuevamente.

—Sabes que yo también te extraño, eres con quien mejor puedo estar además de Raven. —Erik sintió como correspondió a su mimo, por lo que se dedicó a acariciar sus dedos con delicadeza—. Siempre echo de menos nuestras noches de contrabando, pasar contigo horas aun si no hablamos y sólo un juego de ajedrez nos acompaña. Es la mejor de las veladas.

Por más que intentó, no pudo evitar sonreír ante el gesto tan transparente de Charles, mostrando los hoyuelos tan simpáticos y sus dientes blancos perfectos; el bonito sonrojo con que se tiñeron sus pómulos y la forma en que se fruncieron sus labios para tratar de ocultar una sonrisa. Francamente, Erik se preguntó si era posible que en el mundo existiera una criatura tan encantadora como Charles Xavier. Estaba seguro de que la respuesta sería no.

Desvío un poco la mirada desde sus hermosos ojos hasta sus manos entrelazadas. Sus dedos parecían ensamblar a la perfección a pesar de ser tan diferentes; las manos de Charles eran más gruesas, más fuertes, pero tan cálidas... Erik sabía que no era sensato esa clase de gestos. Después de todo, se suponía que ellos eran sólo amigos, pero si eso era verdad, ¿qué significaba ese calor que sentía en el pecho cada vez que lo miraba?

—Claro, yo también creo que no hay nadie en este mundo con quién puedo compartir las charlas que tengo contigo, los planes que creamos juntos para el mundo, a pesar de tener ideas tan diferentes. —Erik trató de hablar lo más calmado y sereno que pudo, considerando que sentía su corazón prácticamente galopar contra su pecho. Se preguntó si Charles sería capaz de notar el temblor de sus manos—. Pero ahora me refería a algo más...

Erik no pudo continuar. La mesera llegó en ese momento con su pedido y él retiró su mano de la de Charles rápidamente y contempló cómo frunció el ceño, pero volvió a sonreír al aspirar el aroma de la comida que les trajeron. Erik se preguntó si ese ligero puchero fue porque separó sus manos: tal vez sólo era su imaginación.

Se entretuvieron comiendo y bebiendo en tácito silencio, disfrutando de la mutua compañía con el simple hecho de compartir alimentos, nada diferente a ese momento dónde jugaban ajedrez y sólo sus miradas se enfrentaban tratando de descifrar la estrategia del otro.

Se encontraba tranquilo, porque no percibía que Charles intentara entrar en su mente sin su consentimiento; siempre valoró eso de él, nunca había violado su privacidad, sólo cuando su vida corrió peligro intentando elevar el submarino donde estaba Sebastian Shaw. Recuerdos amargos; pero que le mostraban que su acompañante era de fiar. Por lo pronto, el tema que lo traía nuevamente a Nueva York se encontraba seguro.

—Erik —le llamó Charles para captar su atención—, ¿a qué te refieres con algo más? —Formuló la pregunta y alzó su mano hasta dejarla sobre su pálida mejilla.

Erik no era un adepto a los gestos afectivos, mucho menos en público. Claro, eso si no estaba implicado Charles, porque con él todo era diferente. Cerró los ojos, sintiendo la calidez ahí dónde la mano de Charles descansaba e instintivamente posó sus dedos sobre ella para mantenerla ahí.

—Dos días atrás estábamos en Berlín —dijo, aún con los ojos cerrados—. Habíamos oído hablar de un grupo que mantenía a mutantes en cautiverio, utilizándolos como perros de pelea. —Erik abrió los ojos en ese momento, la ira lo había hecho endurecer la mirada y el tono de voz. Notó que, frente a él, Charles fruncía el ceño en un gesto indignado y retiraba la mano de su mejilla. Desvió la mirada hacia afuera, su boca estaba cerrada en un gesto duro. Erik sabía que Charles estaba tan molesto como él mismo por la injusticia que vivían los mutantes—. Nosotros queríamos liberarlos, pero era muy difícil determinar el lugar en donde realizaban estas peleas. Lo cambian todo el tiempo. —Se encogió de hombros y se recostó sobre la silla. Había perdido el apetito otra vez—. Finalmente pudimos dar con un mutante que había escapado. Estaba herido, apenas podía utilizar sus poderes, pero al menos había salido con vida. Y él, él fue quien dijo algo que no pude sacarme de la cabeza.

Erik observó cómo el semblante de Charles cambió a una de completo asco, como si en cualquier momento regresaría la comida que recién ingirió, por lo que decidió callar un tiempo hasta que el otro se recuperara; él de antemano sabía que no era una situación fácil de digerir. El odio y miedo lograban hacer cosas muy crueles, ocasionar guerras sin sentido por cuestiones religiosas, físicas, culturales y hasta filosóficas.

Después de un tiempo, Charles volvió su vista hacia él y nuevamente su rostro cambió a uno más afable, con una sonrisa suave decorando sus labios. Erik se preguntó qué secretos escondería la mente de Charles para poder regresar tan pronto a un estado tranquilo y verlo con esos ojos azules tan transparente. Y más aún, le intrigó qué cosas guardaría sus labios.

Él quería saberlo, probablemente más que nada en el mundo.

—¿Qué te dijo? —La voz de Charles le devolvió al presente—. Aun cuando no quiero invadir tu privacidad para saber qué pasó exactamente, sí te siento diferente, ¿qué cambió? —Lo vio, y nuevamente entrelazó sus manos.

Erik correspondió el gesto apretando más los dedos de Charles, con firmeza y cariño.

—Creerás que esto es tan típico de mí, pero lo que hice en un inicio fue juzgarlo por haber escapado solo y no quedarse a luchar por sus compañeros. —Soltó un suspiro y meneó la cabeza antes de levantar la mirada y fijarla en Charles, éste lo mirada serio, atento—. Y él se justificó diciendo que no tenía por qué hacerlo. ¡Claro, eso sólo logró enfurecerme más! Pero después soltó esa frase que… Esa frase que me mantuvo pensando todo este tiempo, pensando en ti. —Erik tomó entre sus dos manos la mano de Charles, la llevó hasta su rostro y cerrando los ojos besó suavemente sus nudillos—. El mutante dijo «Habría dado lo que fuera por tener alguien por quien luchar.» Y me encontré pensando en que la verdad era que me importaba un carajo el bienestar de cualquier otro mutante además de ti.

—Tú igual, representas el único para mí que perturba mi paz... puedo pensar en muchas cosas a la vez, estar en diferentes mentes al mismo tiempo... pero la mía, sólo puede pensar en si estarás bien...

El sonido de la cafetera interrumpió el breve momento de tensión que sintió ante lo dicho por Charles; después sólo le vio sonreír y morder sus labios al momento de mirarlo directamente a los ojos.

—Erik, hay algo de lo que quiero hablarte...

—No, Charles, por favor antes déjame decir lo que he venido a decirte. Crucé medio mundo para decirte esto y ahora siento que las palabras se niegan a salir de mi boca. —Soltó una carcajada rígida y meneó la cabeza. Se aclaró la garganta y se obligó a sí mismo a ser duro, convincente al hablar—. Yo… de pronto me di cuenta que, aunque creo que la causa mutante es primordial, si hay algo, o mejor dicho alguien, por quien moriría por proteger es a ti. Yo no podría estar en un mundo en el que no existieras. De eso estoy seguro —dijo con convicción absoluta sin despegar en ningún momento la mirada de los ojos de Charles. Éste tenía una mirada sorprendida, con los ojos abiertos enormemente, curiosos e impresionados—. Pero me demoré un poco en darme cuenta de qué significaba todo aquello. Después de todo, esa clase de sentimientos no es usual entre dos hombres, aun tratándose de viejos amigos. —Erik apartó la mirada un par de segundos, dudando, este era el momento crucial, no había vuelta atrás, se estaba jugando el todo o nada—. Por eso tuve que venir hasta aquí, para confirmar lo que hasta ahora sólo sospechaba.

Quería tener más contacto, ansiaba acercarse lo más que pudiera al cuerpo de Charles, por lo que corrió bruscamente su silla para quedar justo a su lado, sentir el calor de su cuerpo y por supuesto, embriagarse con el aroma que se había vuelto su favorito desde hace tiempo.

—Erik, ¿qué es lo que buscas confirmar? —Los labios de Charles temblaron ante la pregunta—. Porque créeme, yo también daría todo por ti, no me importaría perder mi mansión, sólo la conservo porque ese es el lugar al que tú regresas siempre.

Erik parpadeó sorprendido, pero las intenciones que se colaban entre líneas dichas por Charles, buscando ese contacto con él, estaba a punto de devorarlo de las ansias. Cualquier duda que hubiera tenido hasta ese momento, desapareció al ver el brillo y la dulzura en la mirada del otro.

—Charles... Probablemente lo que voy a decirte suene a una idiotez y existe el riesgo de que nuestra amistad termine arruinada y la confianza perdida para siempre, pero ya no puedo callar más. —Levantó su mano derecha y recorrió con la punta de los dedos todo el largo de la mandíbula de Charles, hasta rozarle los labios con el pulgar. Ante su gesto, Charles se mordió la boca como por instinto—. Yo estoy enamorado de ti.

Los ojos azules de Charles adquirieron un brillo especial, ese que te hace querer reflejarte en la mirada del otro mientras mandas al demonio a todo el mundo, porque el simple hecho de estar ahí con él valía todo el júbilo al que tenía derecho en la vida.

—Erik. —Charles agachó la cabeza para evitar que él viera las lágrimas en sus ojos, pero él las logró divisar—. ¿Cómo podemos estar a kilómetros de distancia y continuar siendo tan cercanos? ¿Cómo podemos estar tan conectados a pesar del tiempo?

Inmediatamente hizo contacto visual con Erik. Tal pareciera que nociones como el tiempo y el espacio fueran intrascendentes cuando de ellos se trataba.

—Yo también estoy enamorado de ti.

Erik soltó un suspiro de alivio; no se había dado cuenta hasta ese momento que había estado conteniendo el aliento. Sonrió amplio, con una alegría tan pura, que rara vez solía sentir. Se sentía dichoso, privilegiado.

—¿Estás seguro? Digo, la mayoría de la gente piensa que soy un monstruo. —Se encogió de hombros y rodó los ojos, pensando en lo fácil que era que ambos explotaran en discusiones irreconciliables a pesar de amarse; después de todo, sus ideales eran enormemente diferentes—. Y aunque probablemente ellos tengan razón, yo nunca podría ser así contigo. Imagino que será difícil que tú y yo tengamos algo parecido a una relación, porque, aunque aspiramos a lo mismo, lo estamos buscando por vías muy distintas. Pero por ti, o más bien, para que exista un nosotros, yo estoy dispuesto a intentarlo a tu manera, Charles.

—Erik, no sabes lo feliz que me haces con todo esto —dijo Charles al momento de aumentar las caricias. Rozó con elegancia los labios de Erik, y él sólo se dejó llevar por las sensaciones que le producían los dedos del otro—. Por hacer algo nuestro, encontraría la forma de hacer que nuestras visiones del mundo lleven el mismo camino. Somos tercos y obstinados en ello, pero lo lograremos. Sé que eres más que el monstruo que todos dicen, porque conozco hasta lo que hay aquí. —Su otra mano tocó justo en el centro del pecho de él, cerca de su corazón—. Aquí es donde habito yo, y dónde estoy yo, hay magia.

—Charles, no seas tan malditamente adorable, ¿me quieres terminar haciendo llorar en público? —Miró hacia todos lados, algo avergonzado de ser tan expresivo y abierto; no era común en él, pero otra vez terminó dándose cuenta que todo era gracias a Charles, él era capaz de romper todos sus esquemas—. Salgamos de aquí ahora, me muero por besarte —dijo mordiéndose los labios.

Sacó unos cuantos billetes, euros, y los dejó caer sobre la mesa, con eso sería más que suficiente. Después se puso de pie y tomó la mano de Charles para arrastrarlo fuera. En su gesto había algo de impaciencia; el agarre que había en su mano era fuerte, aunque no brusco.

Charles sólo se dejó llevar por la corriente, ante las manos de Erik, era una bola de metal que él podía moldear a voluntad.

* * *

Nuevamente, reitero mi agradecimiento total y completo a Nayen, quien me ha hecho caer en la espiral de amor, ternura y drama que conlleva el FassAvoy y sus infinitas posibilidades.

Nos falta publicar la segunda parte de esta bella historia, esperamos traerla para ustedes pronto.

Besos de fresas.

Nayen y Cadiie.


	2. II

**¡Saludos!**

Bueno gente bonita, hoy Nayen y yo venimos a dejar la segunda parte de este maravilloso fic. A decir verdad, tuvimos que recortar el capítulo porque nos quedó un poco largo, por lo que esperen a la tercera y última parte del fic en estos días.

Agradecemos a todos el apoyo, esperemos les guste.

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes de X-men pertenecen a sus respectivos autores.

* * *

 _Era ese amor que sólo te pasa una vez en la vida, que desde que miras a esa persona te sacude el alma, que cuando tomas su mano todo lo demás pierde importancia y que cuanto te besa… sientes que quieres quedar ahí._

 _Toda la vida_

Susana Villalpando

 **II**

Llegaron a un callejón, no muy lejos de la parada de autobús, pero si a un ángulo en la que ningún chismoso los podría observar. Una vez ahí, fue Charles quien comenzó el contacto y a pesar de la fuerza con la que Erik lo haló desde la cafetería, el ímpetu lo hizo valiente. Sujetó a Erik por el cuello de su pulcra camisa blanca y le besó, un contacto tan tierno que sólo podría ser equiparado al rose de las alas de una mariposa con el viento. Mordió con poca fuerza el labio inferior y se animó a explorar los labios; comprobó que eran tan suaves como lo imaginó, pero aún mejor.

—Oh Erik, quiero que me beses, quiero que me hagas creer que esto no es una alucinación, que es real…

—Charles… —susurró Erik sobre sus dulces labios, estrechándolo con más fuerza entre sus brazos. Sentía su boca arder ahí donde Charles lo había mordido—. No me tientes de esta manera, por favor… No tienes idea de cuánto me gustas.

No sabía cómo Charles le pedía algo así, ¿acaso no sabía todo lo que le provocaba? Apenas sí podía contener las ganas que tenía de tomarlo ahí mismo, pero estaban en un jodido callejón mugriento. Bajó las manos por su espalda, aplicando la fuerza justa para provocar que Charles se arqueara y se apretara más contra su pecho. Soltó un gemido caliente cuando sus manos llegaron hasta su trasero y lo apretaron, restregándolo contra su pelvis.

Entre beso y beso, apretón aquí y allá por su cuerpo, conociendo muy por encima de la ropa al otro, casi dejándose llevar por la morbosidad del momento.

—¿Dónde está tu auto? —preguntó besándolo aún—. Dime que no te viniste en autobús desde Westchester, por favor. Quiero llegar a tu casa ahora.

—Está en el estacionamiento del campus, en lo que regresamos allá, nos demoraríamos más... —Charles suspiró por el agarre firme que tenían las manos de Erik sobre sus glúteos. Se le dificultaba pensar con claridad en aquella situación; estaba como atontado—. Podemos tomar un taxi en la esquina sin problema. —Gimió bajo. Erik estaba lamiendo su cuello, justo entre la clavícula y el hombro—. La mansión está a sólo 15 minutos de aquí.

—Bendito sea tu cerebro, Charles Xavier, que incluso en estas circunstancias es capaz de hacer sinapsis. Yo no puedo pensar en absolutamente nada más que en las ganas de perderme en ti.

Erik dio una pequeña mordida sobre su clavícula antes de subir besándole el cuello hasta llegar a su boca. Le tomó el rostro entre ambas manos y lo besó con intensidad, metiéndole la lengua y succionando su labio inferior. Luego dio dos besos fuertes sobre su boca cerrada y se alejó. Soltó un suspiro, pasándose las manos por el pelo antes de arreglarse la camisa y hacerlo lo mismo con Charles, componiéndolo.

—¡Vamos! —dijo encaminándose hasta la parada de taxi. Lo tomó de la mano, aun sorprendiéndose de que los dedos de Charles encajaran perfectamente con los suyos. No podía apartar los ojos de sus manos entrelazadas.

Charles hizo una parada al primer taxi que vio pasando, importándole bien poco que las personas que transitaban la calle los observaran. Aunque Erik hizo todo lo posible por arreglarlos en lo que él recomponía su acelerado corazón y pensamientos, era demasiado evidente lo hinchado que tenía sus labios por los tantos besos y mordidas que se dieron.

Presurosos, se subieron a la parte trasera del taxi, acomodándose de forma que estuviesen juntos, todo sin despegar sus manos.

—A la mansión Xavier, lo más pronto que pueda —dijo Charles aun respirando frenético. Recordó entonces lo dicho por Erik sobre el que no puede pensar en otra cosa más que perderse en él y se sonrojó—. A decir verdad, yo tampoco puedo pensar en algo más que no seas tú, siempre.

Erik tuvo que apretar su mano libre en un puño al punto de enterrarse las uñas en la palma para poder bajarle el calibre a los pensamientos que le inundaron la cabeza en ese momento. Estar con Charles en un espacio tan pequeño estaba nublando su mente. Sentía el contacto cálido con su mano, casi como si le quemara, todo el costado derecho de su cuerpo rozaba con el propio y podía sentir el perfume de su colonia, suave pero intoxicante.

Por suerte el trayecto hasta la mansión era sólo de 15 minutos. Y mientras Erik se dejaba cautivar contemplando a Charles, sus mejillas encendidas, su respiración agitada, su pelo alborotado, el tiempo voló.

El taxista los dejó fuera de las puertas principales de la mansión. Charles pagó y se despidió del hombre con una sonrisa cordial mientras Erik se bajaba y le sostenía la puerta abierta.

—¡ _Mein Gott_! Ya no aguantaba las ansias, Charles.

—Pienso lo mismo —dijo acelerado.

Charles tomó la mano de Erik y corrieron por todo el jardín principal hasta llegar a la entrada de la mansión. Abrió la puerta rápido y atravesó toda la estancia hasta llegar a su cuarto. Rogó para sus adentros no encontrarse de frente con Hank, no quería dar explicaciones en ese momento del porqué corría con una sonrisa en su rostro de la mano de Magneto.

Llegó a su cuarto e ingresó rápido. Despegó su mano de la de Erik y fue a correr las cortinas para cubrir las ventanas, sólo dejó un espacio para que entrara la luz natural e iluminar el lugar, cerró con llave su puerta y pensó en las miles de formas que podría mejorar ese espacio para volverlo más romántico, pero pronto sintió ansiedad, una muy extraña y sólo volteó a ver al otro.

Ahí residía todo... no se había despegado tanto de Erik en las últimas horas y ahora por unos cuantos metros sentía que le faltaba el aire... era fascinante lo que el amor por ese hombre podía provocar en él. Con paso lento, se acercó a Erik y acunó sus manos en las mejillas frías del otro.

—Lamento ser un hombre poco romántico que sólo piensa en coleccionar libros viejos y tener una botella de agua en su cuarto para sobrevivir un día...

—¿Estás bromeando, Charles? —Erik soltó una risa amplia. Cada vez que se dejaba perder en los iris azules del contrario sentía que los ojos le brillaban y podía imaginarse la perfecta expresión de idiota que debía tener su rostro en ese momento—. Para empezar no es que el romance sea algo que me quite el sueño, me basta con estar aquí contigo, y además, si no tuvieras el cuarto tapizado de libros no serías realmente tú.

Erik sujetó las muñecas de Charles y alejó sus manos, le besó cada uno de sus benditos dedos antes de soltarlas para acercarse a devorarle la boca. Charles se puso de puntillas, levantando el cuello para dejarse besar. Erik le quitó la gabardina mientras lo empujaba hacia atrás muy lentamente. Luego le desabotonó la levita y la camisa, pero antes de dejarlo caer sobre la cama, se separó de sus labios y lo miró a los ojos, Charles se demoró unos segundos en abrirlos, pestañeó con un gesto perezoso y seductor, como el de un felino despertando de una siesta.

—Quiero hacerte el amor sobre todos esos libros que tanto amas.

Charles ahogó el gemido que intentó salir de su boca por la excitación que sintió. Oh, claro que él también quería que Erik lo tomara en todos los lugares que tanto amaba, también en los que odiaba, en los que se sentía solo o feliz... todos aquellos sitios cobrarían otro significado si existía el castaño junto a él en sus memorias.

Se dejó caer de espaldas en el suelo, había varios libros en el piso, algunos abiertos y otros ordenados en pilas. En un gesto lascivo, abrió sus piernas para invitar a Erik a acercarse; puso el rostro más coqueto y tierno que pudo para lucir provocativo. Lamió su labio inferior y desabrochó el cinturón, bajando lentamente el cierre de su pantalón y dejando a la vista, casualmente, su prenda interior favorita.

—Erik, tómame ahora, por favor.

Erik jadeó, se quitó la chaqueta y la camisa con movimientos arrebatados antes de dejarse caer de rodillas entre las piernas abiertas de Charles. Se desabrochó el cinturón y el pantalón, se agachó hacia adelante hasta alcanzar la boca de su Charles y lo besó de nuevo mientras una de sus manos bajaba en una caricia lenta por su pecho, su abdomen y se perdía en su entrepierna. Erik dio un ligero apretón a su miembro, duro y palpitante; la piel bajo el bóxer estaba tan caliente que la temperatura traspasaba la tela de licra. Charles levantó las caderas de forma involuntaria, buscando más de aquel roce y jadeó en medio del beso en respuesta a su caricia.

Erik se despegó de su boca para bajar besando su mentón, su cuello y su pecho. Se entretuvo en sus tetillas, succionándolas hasta que quedaron erguidas y enrojecidas. Luego bajó hasta su ombligo, donde realizó círculos con la lengua. Para cuando le bajó los pantalones y el bóxer, Charles estaba jadeando agitado, con la mirada nublada y las mejillas encendidas. Erik enterró la cabeza en su entrepierna y aspiró con fuerza su aroma más íntimo.

— _Mein Gott_ … —susurró sobre la cálida piel de su entrepierna—. Hueles delicioso. Me harás perder la cabeza.

Charles sentía que en cualquier momento eyacularía, sólo sentir la respiración de Erik sobre su miembro erecto lo hacía perder la cabeza de una y mil formas diferentes. Aspiró por la boca y su respiración fue aún más frenética. Le era imposible ocultar los gemidos que salían de su boca, convirtiéndose en benditas plegarias. Su cuerpo vibró de ansias por el contacto.

—Erik… no deseo otra cosa que pierdas la cabeza como yo… —susurró con desespero—. Quiero que me hagas gritar tu nombre…

Observó todo lo que Erik hizo, desde el momento en que relamió sus labios, hasta cuando se acercó a su oreja con la lentitud precisa para alargar su agonía y sonrió, con ese gesto sádico que tanto conocía y amaba en secreto.

Se formó un silencio entre ellos, sólo sus mejillas se rozaban. Charles dudó si buscaba las palabras exactas para expresar lo que sentía o si sólo quería torturarlo.

—Quiero que seas mío, Charles Xavier. —Eso no fue ninguna petición, Erik lo exigió.

Y notó cómo Charles respondía a sus demandas, temblando de pies a cabeza. Estaba afirmado con ambas manos a sus hombros desnudos, soltando suaves gemidos entrecortados, restregándose cual gato contra su mejilla. Erik rio. Amaba tenerlo así, a su merced, perdiéndose por él. Mordió con suavidad el lóbulo de su oreja, deleitándose con el pequeño quejido que soltó, antes de bajar hasta su miembro y succionarlo hasta la base. Cuando lo sacó de su boca, apretó los labios en torno al glande y luego lo dejó salir, se oyó un sonido sordo y húmedo, completamente erótico. El miembro de Charles se agitó de arriba abajo, y sus piernas se cerraron instintivamente, apretándole los hombros.

Erik estiró una mano y llevó los dedos hacia la boca de Charles.

—Chúpalos —ordenó.

En realidad, Charles dejó de pensar en el momento en que Erik lo exigió como suyo, lo marcó a un nivel aún más profundo que la unión corporal, ya que sus palabras fueron directamente hacia su cerebro y se quedaron grabadas ahí, en algún profundo lugar de su mente para que, aun si perdiera la memoria, el eco de sus palabras le recordara que siempre tenía un lugar al cual regresar.

Lamió los dedos delgados y largos sin ningún pudor. Repasaba las falanges con su lengua, deteniéndose justo dónde éstas se unían y delineaba cada recoveco que existía. La sensación áspera de unas manos de hombre le hizo excitarse más, y podía sentir la ansiedad de Erik al apretar con su dedo pulgar e índice sus mejillas, enterrando los tres restantes en su boca una y otra vez.

El ambiente en la habitación sólo se sentía más caliente por cada minuto que pasaba, era como si ambos pudieran abrir las puertas del infierno sólo si estaban juntos.

—¡Ah, Charles, demonios! —jadeó Erik, a cada instante más caliente.

A Erik no le entraba en la cabeza como una boca podía ser tan jugosa y apetitosa como la de Charles, sobre todo considerando que se trataba de un perfecto caballero, elegante y educado. Erik amaba cómo ese hombre casi perfecto se había dejado caer ante sus bajos instintos hasta el punto de estar temblando y gimiendo de placer. Esa sola vista le provocó un vacío en la boca del estómago, algo muy parecido al vértigo, y su miembro tembló dentro de sus pantalones. Bajó su mano libre y la metió dentro del bóxer. Se masajeó el miembro con fuerza, tratando de sincronizar sus movimientos con los que hacía Charles con sus dedos, pero pronto se encontró deseando más. Se bajó la pretina del bóxer y sacó su pene, para masturbarse con mayor fuerza.

—Charles, no aguanto más —dijo al tiempo que sacaba sus dedos bañados en saliva y los dirigía a su entrada—. Voy a prepararte.

—Uh...

Charles ya no podía articular palabra alguna que fuera coherente, el torrente de sensaciones que sentía conforme avanzaba cada caricia de Erik era parte de una bomba para su racionalidad. Sintió los dedos de Erik delineando su entrada y cómo se iban metiendo a su interior; se sentía húmedo y era doloroso, sí, pero la promesa de mejorar estaba implícita en las acciones del otro. Sabía lo que hacía y confiaba en él.

Charles estaba sudoroso, sentía el flequillo de su cabello pegarse en su frente, y su cara tenía una pigmentación carmín. Erik sonreía al verle así, probablemente eso le gustaba y sólo quería provocarlo más. Estiró su mano hasta alcanzar el cabello ajeno y enredó sus dedos, tiró de ellos y le escuchó gruñir por lo bajo.

La invasión de los dedos de Erik en su cuerpo se prolongó aún más, no supo por cuanto tiempo, pero fue hasta que meneó las caderas en busca de más contacto que se dio cuenta que estaba más que listo.

Charles era deliciosamente estrecho, pero estaba tan húmedo que Erik no tuvo problemas para moverse contra él. Sentía que era capaz de eyacular de solo pensar cómo sería estar en su interior. Era obvio para Erik notar que Charles nunca antes había tenido relaciones con un hombre, podría haberlo dicho no solo por su enloquecedora estrechez, sino también por el leve gesto de incomodidad que hizo cuando introdujo tres dedos dentro de su cuerpo.

Erik trató de ser gentil, pero francamente estaba tan encendido que le costaba controlarse. Nunca en su vida había estado con alguien que le provocara tantas cosas como Charles Xavier, nunca antes había hecho el amor con nadie.

Erik movía sus dedos adentro y afuera, buscando rozar aquel punto que haría a Charles enloquecer. Supo que lo había logrado cuando lo oyó gemir más fuerte. Pero una vez que lo tuvo retorciéndose y pidiendo más, sacó todos los dedos de improviso y los reemplazó por su miembro. Se posicionó en su entrada y empujó con suavidad, pero con firmeza. Charles se arqueó y soltó un gemido mucho más fuerte, casi un gritito de dolor.

—Cuidado, profesor… —le dijo, sonriendo irónico—. Alguien puede escucharte.

Charles ignoró el evidente sarcasmo, pues de antemano sabía que sus gemidos ya habían sido escuchados hasta la calle; pero no podía, era simplemente inevitable sacar sonidos guturales desde sus entrañas, pues las magníficas manos de Erik estaban haciendo un excelente trabajo en brindarle un placer del que estaba seguro que era equiparable a estar tocando el cielo.

Erik gruñía entrando y saliendo, marcando a su paso su cuerpo que convulsionaba por cada embestida que él daba, pero todo lo estaba haciendo en un ritmo lento y él claro que saboreaba cada contacto de piel con piel. Las firmes manos lo acariciaban en la cadera, enterrando sus uñas, dejando huella en su cuerpo.

—Erik, dame más… mucho… todo —dijo entre gemido y gemido, meneó las caderas, desesperado.

—Oh… Charles —susurró Erik. Aún no daba crédito a lo que sus ojos veían, ni a lo que su cuerpo sentía.

Charles tenía los ojos entrecerrados, el azul puro de sus pupilas apenas era perceptible entre aquellas espesas pestañas oscuras. Las delicadas pecas que salpicaban su nariz ahora eran más evidentes gracias al sonrojo que le teñía los pómulos. Los suaves bucles castaños estaban alborotados, desparramados en perfecto desorden sobre los libros o pegándose a los costados de su rostro. Su pecho, sudoroso, subía y bajaba en medio de una respiración agitada. Erik gruñó, ronco, casi animal, y apuró el ritmo de sus embestidas.

—Charles, mírame. Mírame, Charles —exigió.

Con esfuerzo, Charles abrió los ojos y suspiró extasiado; las venas de los brazos de Erik resaltaban por la fuerza que usaba para sostenerse arriba de su cuerpo, el sudor viajando por su cuello y su pecho, la inigualable y auténtica sonrisa de satisfacción que dejaba ver sus perfectos dientes blancos.

El cuerpo que lo perpetraba era perfecto. Erik era perfecto.

Soltó un gruñido, Erik había dado justo en la próstata y millones de mariposas viajaron hasta llegar a todos los rincones de él, dejando euforia a su paso y vibración cósmica por la complicidad compartida. Sonrió, enredó sus manos en la nuca del otro y se impulsó para regalarle un beso, uno suave y tierno que nació desde el lugar dónde sólo había estado Erik.

—Te amo, Erik —dijo y dio otro beso, ahora en la comisura—. Soy tan feliz a tu lado…

—Cha-Charles… —susurró, choqueado por la intensidad del momento.

.

.

* * *

 **N/A** : Oh, por favor, no nos maten por dejarlo en lo más interesante. Prometemos traer la actualización lo más pronto posible.

Besos de chocolate con menta.

Nayen y Cadiie.


	3. III

**¡Gente bonita!**

Llegamos a la última parte de este one-shot... nuestra primera colaboración de Nayen y mía en coautoría para el mundo Cherik. Espero sea de su agrado y pues, a seguir amando a esta parejita que es hermosa en todo sentido.

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes de X-men son propiedad de sus respectivos autores.

* * *

 _Por supuesto que te haré daño, por supuesto que me harás daño. Por supuesto que nos haremos daño el uno al otro. Pero esta es la condición misma de la existencia. Para llegar a ser primavera, significa aceptar el riesgo del invierno. Para llegar a ser presencia, significa aceptar el riesgo de la ausencia._

El principito, Antoine de Saint-Exupéry

 **III**

Erik detuvo el fuerte movimiento de vaivén que hacían sus caderas. Se impulsó hasta instalarse hasta el fondo en el interior de Charles. Una vez ahí, acogido en su cálido cuerpo, usó la fuerza de sus brazos para alzarlo mientras se sentaba, quedando con él en su regazo.

Charles seguía sujeto a su cuello, pero en la nueva posición le pasó también las piernas alrededor de las caderas. Juntaron sus frentes, sin dejar de mirarse fijo a los ojos. Erik sentía su corazón galopar contra su pecho. Tenía miedo, maldita sea, claro que lo tenía. Aceptar que estaba enamorado era abrir voluntariamente un punto débil en su armadura. Era arriesgarse a vivir otra vez un Auschwitz. Por eso Erik se había alejado la primera vez. Pero él ya había aprendido que no podía volver a alejarse de él.

—Charles Xavier, también te amo —confesó en un susurro débil y temeroso—. Creo que desde siempre, desde el primer momento en que te vi. Tú... Tú moviste mi mundo, lo pusiste de cabeza. O más bien yo estaba de cabeza y fuiste tú quien me puso derecho. —Erik rio—. Me mostrarte otra forma de vivir, me hiciste darme cuenta que yo también podía tener ideales y aspirar a algo más que una venganza ciega. Me diste un lugar en el mundo. —Presionó sus labios contra los de Charles, de pronto necesitándolo con demasiada urgencia, y apretó los brazos que le rodeaban la cintura—. _Ich liebe dich_.

Por primera vez en su vida, Charles se sentía completo; había crecido dentro de una familia rota, y aunque creció rodeado de amigos que lo apreciaban y estimaban, con sus libros y con hambre de conocimiento, de alguna forma siempre había estado la espina del vacío. O eso sintió hasta que conoció a Erik. Él definitivamente le cambió el mundo y la perspectiva de su vida. Se conmovió con sus recuerdos, se le erizó la piel al sentirlos y experimentarlos como una segunda vida; por eso, cuando hace unos momentos, ese hombre, quien todos juzgaban no tenía sentimientos, le dijo esas bellas palabras, fue como llegar a un plano astral completamente único.

Recargó su frente en el hombro derecho de Erik, inhaló el aroma tan masculino con ese toque de sudor que amaba. Sentir tan dentro el miembro de Erik, saber que en ese momento no sabían dónde terminaba uno y comenzaba el otro, fue todo lo que necesitó para sentirse feliz.

—Erik, me haces tan feliz… juro que podría morir así, aquí… contigo —susurró y después de eso, repartió besos en su clavícula y cuello—. No necesito nada más.

Movió sus caderas, con el fin de retomar el movimiento. Lo único que quería hacer era eyacular gimiendo sin fin el nombre del hombre que amaba.

Erik sintió a Charles impulsarse con las piernas, subiendo y bajando muy lento. Lo sostuvo de la cintura, enterrando los dedos en su piel suave, y cerró los ojos. Había dejado caer la cabeza hacia atrás y había abierto la boca para que Charles pudiera oír con claridad todo lo que le hacía sentir.

—Oh, Charles… —jadeó aún con los ojos cerrados, concentrado en las sensaciones—. Sigue así.

Lo sentía temblar contra su pelvis, moviéndose arriba y abajo, mientras jadeaba justo sobre su oído, agarrado a sus hombros cual tabla salvavidas. Erik se sentía enloquecer por el delicioso escozor que producía en su miembro el constante movimiento de entrar y salir, por la presión suave de los muslos de Charles alrededor de su cadera, por el sudor que empapaba el cuerpo de ambos y que provocaba que cada movimiento tuviera aquel morboso sonido húmedo. Y finalmente abrió los ojos y reclamó su boca en un beso hambriento, de esos donde te haces merecedor de compartir un contacto tan íntimo y develar todos los secretos del equilibrio del universo; sintió que todo cobró sentido una vez que probó los labios ajenos, aquellos que anhelaba desde hace bastante tiempo.

Charles sentía que terminaría en cualquier momento, que el cosquilleo que viajaba constante desde la pelvis hasta la punta de su pene erecto que rosaba contra el abdomen de Erik se intensificaba a cada caricia y embestida.

Intentó seguir el paso del beso, repasaba con su lengua cada parte de la boca de su amante; le fascinaba el sabor a té que tenía, era como tener lo mejor de la vida en un mismo momento. Los labios delgados, pero con ímpetu, de Erik le mandaban a viajar entre la cordura y la locura, ya que nunca se imaginó que eso pasaría, sólo lo veía en sus lejanos sueños. Y tenerlo así, tan real…

—Ya estoy en el límite Erik… —Dibujó líneas al azar en la espalda del otro mientras continuaba moviendo su cadera al mismo ritmo—. Quie- quiero que me hagas gritar…

Vio que Erik echó su cabeza hacia atrás, mostrando la manzana de adán, y rio. Cegado por la lujuria, se acercó a ella y la mordió con un poco de fuerza; quería marcarlo como suyo.

—Aahh… Charles… —gimió su nombre, preso de la vorágine de sensaciones que invadían su cuerpo.

Erik recorrió con la mano derecha por todo lo largo de la espalda de Charles hasta llegar a su largo pelo alborotado, lo tomó con fuerza y le echó la cabeza hacia atrás. Sosteniéndolo de la cintura con la otra mano, lo dejó caer sobre los libros abiertos desparramados por el suelo de la habitación. A su nariz le llegó el pesado olor de las hojas viejas amarillentas mezclado con el aroma más íntimo de su Charles.

Una vez de espaldas en el suelo, Erik le subió las caderas y reanudó el ritmo rápido y brutal de sus embestidas, cambiando el ángulo para rozarle la próstata en cada movimiento. Por la cantidad de gemidos que le soltó Charles, lo estaba logrando. Erik tomó una de sus piernas y la subió hasta su hombro a la vez que se enderezaba un poco más, para liberar una de sus manos. Así, sostuvo el pene de Charles entre sus dedos y le masajeó suavemente el glande con el pulgar, realizando lentos círculos. En respuesta, Charles se sostuvo de unos cuantos libros que había en el suelo, soltó un jadeo de placer y apretó deliciosamente su interior, listo para acabar.

—Oh, Charles… —Erik gruñó, embistiendo más duro. Sus oídos fueron invadidos por el sonido acuoso de su pene entrando en la humedad del interior de Charles y el sonido seco de sus pelvis chocando—. Charles. Me vengo.

—¡Erik!

Charles no logró decir una frase completa antes de sentir que eyaculó sobre la hermosa y pálida piel de Erik y a su vez, lo sintió dejar salir todo su semen dentro de él; sus cuerpos ahora eran recipientes de los más bajos instintos, yacidos marcados por los fluidos, por el aroma de ellos, juntos, como siempre debió de ser.

Intentó controlar su respiración, realmente quería serenar su mente y procesar todo su día; aunque sentir los dientes de Erik sobre su hombro, mordiendo con fuerza tal que seguramente se iba a hacer un hematoma lo traía al presente. Después le miró, con ese color de ojos tan únicos como lo era él mismo en realidad, con esa hambre y amor que pudo observar cuando por hace un par de horas le confesó que lo amaba.

Se ahogó en ellos y compartió una tregua de silencio que ambos gritaban de sólo contemplarse. Alzó su mano para dejarla reposar en su cuello, quería que su caricia le durara ahí toda una eternidad, que a pesar del tiempo, Erik recordara que siempre tendría un lugar al cual regresar.

—Erik, eso fue glorioso… —dijo rompiendo el contacto de miradas y se echó a reír fuerte, con carcajadas de auténtica felicidad—. ¡Me alegra tanto que estés aquí conmigo!

Erik lo miró y por respuesta le lanzó una sonrisa tranquila. Apenas tenía aliento para continuar respirando, su pecho subía arriba y abajo, agitado, mientras yacía de espaldas sobre aquellos libros que Charles había hojeado incontables veces. Se arrastró un poco y recostó la frente sobre su hombro desnudo, restregándose contra él. Charles le pasó una mano por el pelo y comenzó a jugar con sus hebras castaño claras. Erik oía su fuerte respiración y sentía la vibración de su cuerpo agotado.

De pronto, sintió la necesidad de volver a jugarle su amor eterno, sintiendo un repentino temor. Se levantó de golpe y se apoyó en su codo derecho. Dejó un suave beso sobre el hombro de Charles antes de mirarlo fijamente a la cara. Éste tenía los ojos cerrados, los labios enrojecidos y entreabiertos, la frente perlada de sudor y los mechones castaños pegándose a sus sienes. Erik estuvo seguro que nunca había visto nada tan adorable. Estiró los dedos y rozó con las yemas sobre los labios húmedos de Charles. En respuesta, él abrió los ojos y lo atravesó con su mirada cobalto y resplandeciente.

—Te amo, Charles Xavier —confesó.

—Yo también te amo, Erik Lenhsherr —contestó—. Quisiera quedarme contigo y que el resto del mundo no exista… Ni sus conflictos, ni su discriminación, ni las diferencias, ni las razones que nos separaron…

Charles acarició la espalda de Erik, dibujó un corazón y le vio sonreír ante eso, por lo que se sonrojó y rehuyó la mirada. Sintió un beso en la sien, después otro en su barbilla y al final, los labios de Erik le asaltaron la boca; la pasión y la ternura se encontraban juntas en ese momento, se sintió tan amado que una lágrima rodó por su mejilla.

Se dio cuenta que aún tenía a Erik dentro de él, por lo que sólo bastó mover levemente su cadera para escuchar al otro gruñir aún por la sensibilidad post-orgasmo; le vio morderse el labio y juró que su pene se movió un poco por una nueva ola de excitación.

—Lo siento —dijo con sonrisa traviesa—. ¿Lo dejamos hasta aquí o tengo que explicarle a Hank los ruidos extraños que probablemente escuchó?

Erik soltó una carcajada, negó con la cabeza y escondió el rostro en el cuello de Charles.

—No creo que Hank sea tan inocente como para no entender lo que pasaba aquí, Charles —susurró aún con la sonrisa en los labios—. Aunque sí imagino que querrá saber cómo puedes tener algo con un sujeto como yo.

Le pasó los brazos por la cintura y lo estrechó, aspirando su aroma, sintiendo una calidez que no tenía nada que ver con la temperatura corporal, era algo muy dentro de su pecho, que parecía expandirse cada vez que pensaba en Charles. Lo besó muy suavemente detrás de la oreja y se incorporó en los brazos para poderse de pie. En cuando salió del interior de Charles, ambos jadearon, con el cuerpo aún hipersensible. Miró hacia abajo y un poco de semen cayó sobre los libros que había debajo de Charles.

—Creo que arruiné tus libros —reconoció mirando el desastre que habían hecho. Había hojas arrugadas, libros enteros sacados de su encuadernado y otros tantos manchados de sudor—. Espero que no sean importantes ejemplares irremplazables.

—El único irremplazable eres tú —respondió con una sonrisa. Su presencia en sí misma era invaluable—. Cualquier cosa en mi vida puede remplazarse menos tu compañía, mi a…

Y Charles disminuyó su voz hasta volverla un murmullo ininteligible. Dudó. ¿Qué eran exactamente ahora Erik y él? Claro que se habían confesado que se amaban e incluso la tensión sexual que siempre había habido, se esfumó, pero… ¿y ahora? ¿Erik volvería a marcharse?

—Erik, hablando en serio. —Se separó un poco del otro, se tapó todo lo que pudo con el pudor que de un momento a otro lo embargó—. ¿Somos novios? Disculpa las dudas, sólo no quiero perderte, incluso quiero que te quedes conmigo para siempre.

Erik parpadeó sorprendido. Definitivamente no se esperaba algo así. Claro, la pasión había sido aplacada y ahora tocaba ver las cuestiones domésticas; justamente aquello en que ambos siempre habían chocado. Iba a ser difícil, Erik lo sabía, pero ver la mirada tímida e insegura que me lanzaba Charles era suficiente para darle todos los motivos para intentarlo.

—No te sientas así, Charles —le dijo mientras estiraba la mano para apartar la camisa que usaba para taparse—. No debes sentirte avergonzado frente a mí. Después de todo lo que hemos hecho y dicho, creí que estaba más que claro. —Le tomó la mano y se la besó—. Charles Xavier… ¿Quieres que seamos pareja?

Charles cerró su boca y ahogó un grito de emoción. Esto era millones de veces mejor de lo que había soñado, sentía que ya le pedía demasiado a la vida por el simple hecho de tener a Erik con él. Sonrió enternecido, pues sabía lo que representaba para Erik hacer y decir todas esas cosas, infinitamente contrarias a lo que él era y ahí estaba, mostrando toda su mejor versión, desnudando su preciosa alma.

—Claro que acepto, Erik —respondió Charles, dejando nuevamente a la vista la piel macerada por la pasión desbocada por el amor—. Sí y mil veces más sí.

Besó nuevamente al que ahora era su pareja. De sólo pensarlo, sintió una chispa agradable que recorrió su cuerpo, como si se tratara de electricidad. Jamás pensó ser tan feliz.

—Encontraremos la forma de unir nuestras ideas, ¿cierto?

—Claro —aseguró Erik—. No va a ser fácil, te lo aseguro. Pienso que ambos somos demasiado similares y demasiado diferentes a la vez, pero estoy dispuesto a intentarlo. A intentarlo a tu manera, Charles, por muy ilusa que me parezca… —Terminó soltando un suspiro y rodando los ojos.

Erik sabía que sería difícil que pudieran congeniar, pero ahora había un importante motivo para intentarlo y con eso era más que suficiente.

—Si no te molesta, creo que podría volver a mudarme a la mansión. —Erik habló de manera segura, la verdad era que no pensaba recibir un no por respuesta. Quería estar junto a Charles todo el tiempo que le quedaba y la vez necesitaba saber que él estaba seguro.

—Por supuesto que no me molesta, cariño —dijo Charles, más entusiasmado de tenerlo las 24 horas del día desde ese momento en adelante—. Tendremos que explicar todo a Hank para que no se alarme de tu presencia, claro.

Se levantó enérgico y caminó entre el mar de cosas que era el suelo de su habitación, abrió la puerta y salió sin reparar en que no tenía nada que lo cubriera.

—Soy el hombre más feliz del mundo, ¡Erik es mi pareja oficialmente! —gritó con todas sus fuerzas. Su voz viajó por todo el pasillo y a lo lejos, en el laboratorio de Hank, se oyó el sonido de un cristal estrellándose contra el suelo. Cuando Charles finalmente se dio cuenta del espectáculo gratuito que estaba dando, se avergonzó, pero no perdió el porte—. Creo que he perdido la cabeza por amor.

Erik se pasó una mano por la cara y soltó un suspiro cansado; eso de mudarse a la mansión, vivir otra vez con Charles y manejar los roces que sabía surgirían entre ambos iba a ser difícil. Se puso de pie y tiró de la sábana para cubrirse con ella antes de salir al pasillo.

—¿Cómo se le ocurre andar paseándose desnudo, profesor Xavier? —preguntó, irónico, mientras envolvía el cuerpo tembloroso de Charles entre sus brazos, cubriéndolo de paso con la sábana—. Es mejor que volvamos a la habitación y continuemos con nuestra plática adentro. Después de todo, aún tenemos muchas cosas que planificar.

Erik le dio un beso lento, sin que ninguno de los dos atinara a moverse hasta que oyeron una garganta aclarándose a sus espaldas. Charles se largó a reír en medio del beso y luego escondió el rostro en el ángulo de su cuello, mientras lo empujaba con cuidado de vuelta a la habitación.

—Bienvenido de regreso, Erik —oyeron ambos decir a Hank antes de que la puerta se cerrara—. Sabía que terminarías volviendo.

 **F I N**

* * *

 **N/A:** Besos y abrazos a todos.

Nayen y Cadiie.


End file.
